The present invention relates generally to the field of semi-conductor devices, and more particularly to programmable semi-conductor devices including memory devices.
Programmable devices are used for a variety of information processing and storage applications. Typically, device footprint and power consumption are key factors in determining which applications are best served by a specific programmable technology. A programmable technology with a small footprint and low power consumption would be usable in a wide variety of applications.